Sweater Weather
by Katitty
Summary: Dean the florist, Cas the tattoo artist. It's really a beautiful thing. There is no story line, oops... I don't even know if I'm going to add to this...
1. Chapter 1

**MWAHAHAHA**

 **Deal with it.**

 **Disclaimer: blah blah blah I own nothing blah blah blah**

 **ENJOY LILY AND LISA AND DEANSSUNSHINE**

It's sweater weather. _Finally,_ it's sweater weather, which means Dean gets to watch his 'friend' walk to work wearing all kinds of sweaters, ranging from super dorky, to super sexy. It is definitely Deans favorite time of year.

Today, Cas is wearing a sweater with three kittens on it. One with a double edged knife, another with a gun, and the last aiming a bow and arrow towards whoever looks at the jumper from head on. With a quote above it that made Dean laugh.

'Feliz Navi - DON'T FUCK WITH US!'

"Hey Princess," Cas has said as he walked past Deans shop towards his tattoo parlor, "nice hat."

"Thanks, Asshole."

The sweet, old lady in smelling Deans carnations gasped softly, causing Dean to chuckle.

It wasn't until around lunchtime that Dean finally got to see Cas again.

He stepped out into the alley behind their shops for their breaks, that just so happened to be at the same time, everyday, and was greeted with his favorite smirk.

"What would you do if I fucked you right now, in this alley?"

Dean chuckled darkly, shaking his head slowly. "You wouldn't be doing the fucking, Darling."

Cas' smirk turned sweet as he pushed himself of the wall he was leaning against, walking towards Dean to wrap his arms around his waist, under his big jacket, searching for warmth.

Dean felt him sigh against his neck, before turning his head to bite his jaw. "I missed this Cologne. Hmm."

It was during Cas' next inhalation that their moment was ruined, but the old fat guy that owned the wine bar next to Deans store.

"Get a room would ya? Other people don't need to watch you two go at it like rabbits twenty-four seven."

Cas rolled his eyes. "Eat my ass, Crowley."

"Bet you'd like that, wouldn't ya? Ha."

The little old man waddled back into his bar, leaving Dean the explore Cas' neck in silence.

"I have a customer coming back in five, Princess."

Dean didn't stop his actions, slowly creeping his hands under Castiels sweater.

"I believe my record is two minutes and forty-six seconds, so, you have time."

"I don't care how fast you can make me shoot, Dean, I need to get back," he chuckled at Deans frustrated huff, "I promise I'll ride you for _hours_ tonight."

Cas laughed out loud as Dean aggressively shoved him away, before crossing his arms and pouting.

"I don't _want_ to wait!" Cas nearly doubled over when Dean stomped his foot against the ground and frowned.

"I spoil you," Cas whispered, before placing a soft kiss against his florists nose, "you have to wait."

"I don't have to do shit," Dean murmured as Cas walked back into his parlor.

Cas made it back to his counter just in time for his customer to walk through the door.

 **hahahaha you thought they were gunna have sex HAHA nope. hahahahaha. I'm evil.**

 **Love, Chief.**


	2. Slyther House

**Blame Lisa she is the one who reduced me to this.**

 **HP belongs to JK and SPN belongs to Eric K. And the CW and all that other stuff that nobody reads half the time blah blah penis blah blah**

ENJOY MY LITTLE NUGGETS AND LILY AND ESPECIALLY LILY!

"What the hell is that!?"

Out of nowhere, Cas had literally thrown himself off the bed, and started freaking out, over what appeared to be nothing.

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you having a seizure?" Dean was pretty freaking worried about his maybe-but-not-quite-boyfriend.

"That, on your sheet. What. Is. THAT?!" He was throwing his arm around like a crazy person, pointing at the sheets on Deans bed. "Has that always been there?"

"Has what always been where?" Dean was so far past confusion at this point.

" _That._ " He jabbed at Deans sheets again. "Is that- " he whimpered, "is that the _Hogwarts logo_?"

Poor Cas sounded completely horrified. Scared even.

"I fucked you on the Hogwarts logo. You fucked me on the Hogwarts logo! Oh my god. Ew."

Dean was laughing up until that last word. " _Ew?_ " He questioned. "Ew? Excuse you Castiel, but Hogwarts is not _ew_."

"Yes it fucking is you dork. I've delt enough Harry Potter bullshit with Balthazar to last me two lifetimes thank you very much! I'm not dealing with it again because of some hardass like you!"

Dean gasped, scandalized.

"Harry Potter is not bullshit, you evil man. There is a special place in hell for you! Right along side Voldemort!"

For some reason that hurt Cas a little bit. He was a bit rude about it, but he did not deserve a spot next to Voldie did he? He was sure he at least deserved a spot next to Darth Vader... But _Voldemort_? No. Surely he wasn't _that_ offensive about it.

"Voldemort? I don't think I should be next to Voldemort."

"Well that's where you're going."

Dean seemed a bit mad.

"You have a slyther house tattoo don't you? I thought it was just a cool snake tattoo." Cas sulked, why did he always get stuck with the nerds.

"It's Slytherin, not Slyther House you dork." Dean had a shy smile on his face, it was pretty adorable. "And yes, it's a Slytherin tattoo. That's the house I was sorted into on Pottermore."

His proud smile was too much to handle, so Cas dove at him.


End file.
